Period dress
by absedarian
Summary: One-shot/Ficlet based on a manip I made of HG - the story cover, if you want to see it. Myka has a wish and HG is quite willing to accommodate her.


Short one-shot based on this manip.

"Really, Myka?" Helena's voice held the slightly exasperated tone that was usually reserved for Pete and his antics.

Myka just grinned. "Really."

Helena sighed. "Where did you even _find_ this dress?" She looked at the golden garment, eyeing it critically from top to bottom. Myka did have good taste, although Helena would never admit that.

When Myka didn't reply, Helena turned to watch her friend. For some reason the taller woman was blushing. HG felt the urge to close the gap between them and cup those reddened cheeks in her hands to smooth away the embarrassment. And then she'd love to press her lips against Myka's, tease them and suck on them and explore all that the other woman had to offer.

HG took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. As long as Myka didn't give her any indication that she might be interested in exploring a relationship with a woman, let alone her, she would have to restrain herself, hard as that might be.

"Darling?" HG asked when Myka still stayed quiet. "Did you _steal_ the dress?"

"No, of course not!" Myka exclaimed, curls bouncing around her head as she shook it vehemently. HG had to bite back a moan at the sight. _Oh, how she'd love to wrap her hands in those curls to … Stop it, Helena!_ She admonished herself.

"I had it made," Myka finally whispered.

"You had the dress made?"

"Yes … for you." Myka swallowed visibly. "I wanted to see you in a period dress … but not one that covered you from head to toe. It's based on a Victorian painting."

Helena raised an elegant eyebrow. This was certainly … _interesting_. "And if I agree to wear the dress, fulfilling this wish of yours … what will we do then?"

Myka raised her eyes to meat Helena's. She reached out with a hand but stopped just short of touching the other woman. "Then I'd like for us to have dinner together."

HG's heart skipped a beat at the implication. "Myka darling, are you asking me on a date?" She was quite proud she remembered the term she heard Claudia use. Unconsciously she took a step closer to Myka, their bodies almost touching now. _Please let that be it, please._

Myka nodded shyly. "Yes, a date" she murmured. "And I know I'm doing it all wrong but you always make me so nervous and tongue-tied," she rambled on. "I can barely remember my name when you look at me and with you so close, it's a surprise I'm able to speak at all … and now of course I can't stop sp—"

HG stopped Myka the only way she could think of. The kiss was firm but gentle, full of promises of things to come. When HG drew back, she was breathless, although the kiss had been short. _Short, but oh so sweet._ She wanted nothing more than to continue kissing Myka until the end of time, but she needed to say some things first.

Helena finally cupped Myka's cheeks. "I'd be honored to go on a date with you, Myka," she said, staring into Myka's green eyes. "That is a dream come true. I'll even wear that dress for you and style my hear appropriately."

Myka leaned in and kissed her in reply. This kiss was longer, deeper and held more than a hint of passion. Myka moaned, a low tone that came from deep within her throat, and HG felt a coil of desire unfurl within her. Gently, she extricated herself from the kiss, only to be drawn back by firm hands on her back and head. "Oh, Lord," she moaned again between kisses. "Myka … Myka, please."

Myka finally gave in and leaned back within the circle of Helena's arms. "What?" Her voice was breathless, her eyes wild, her lips swollen deliciously. She looked absolutely stunning and HG had to close her eyes to be able to speak.

"Myka, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to," she pressed out against an unwilling heart and throat. "It's all I can do not to ravish you right here against this table."

Myka looked behind her. "Tempting," she said with a smile, "but I'm afraid it wouldn't hold our weight and I really don't want to explain that to Leena." She sighed. "You're right, we should have our date first … at least one, for propriety's sake." She began to loosen her hold on HG, disappointment written all over her face. "As hard as I'm finding that right now."

Helena tightened her hold, not ready to let go completely. _Not yet._ "Myka, I couldn't care less about propriety," she said firmly. "But I need you to be absolutely sure about this."

She took a breath, using a second to decide whether or not it was a good idea to do what she was about to do, to commit to this thing between them so quickly and thoroughly. But who was she kidding, there _was_ no real choice. She was in over her head anyway, and not admitting it wouldn't change a thing. "You see, darling," she continued seriously. "You stole my heart that first day when you were ransacking my home, and every day since has embedded you more deeply into the fabric of my being."

Myka was stunned. She had hoped that HG had some kind of feeling for her –hoping for deeper feelings amid all the flirting and touching and teasing – but this declaration floored her, in the most welcome way. "Oh my God, Helena," she let out on a breath. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one."

Myka grabbed Helena's shirt with both fists and pulled her in for a kiss. Her tongue curled around Helena's, teasing her, coaxing her, opening a game of push and pull. She only noticed they were moving when Helena's back and head hit the wall with a dull thud.

Helena broke the kiss. "Ouch," she hissed, then laughed.

Myka joined in after inhaling a huge lungful of much-needed air. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Helena rubbed her head. "No worries, love … I think it was actually my fault."

They grinned at each other, awareness of their surroundings slowly coming back. They were standing in the library of the B&B, and they both realized that _that_ might not be the right place for their first time anyway.

They heard the front door open, then close. "Hello?" Leena's voice reached them from the hallway. "Anybody home?"

Myka and Helena shared a look. "Dinner tonight?" Myka whispered.

Helena nodded. "I'll wear the dress."

"I'm looking forward to it." Myka smiled. "Can we take a picture of you in that dress before dinner? Over on that bench?" She pointed to their right. "I'd like to have a memory of today, and you in that dress."

"I don't see why not," Helena agreed. "But won't you have the dress as a permanent reminder? We can keep it."

Myka's smirk was both wicked and predatory and Helena felt a shiver run down her spine when the taller woman leaned in close. "Not after I've ripped it off your body after dinner."

With that, Myka left the room, leaving HG to sag against the wall. _Well, she would get her revenge later._

**The End**


End file.
